Communication networks may comprise a combination of group of a wide area network (WAN), personal area networks (PANS), local area networks (LANs), and campus area networks (CANs).
The WAN, a geographically distributed telecommunication network, enables users around the globe to effectively share and transmit data. It allows businesses to carry out information transaction and business operations. A robust WAN infrastructure is a prerequisite of companies to conduct their business without disruptions. Data transfer through WAN network is widely studied for improving the reduction of the packet loss. The packet loss in the network decreases the quality of services (QoS) and rate of downloading and uploading for applications. The packet loss may cause loss of information transaction through the network. Various researches have been done relating to the reduction of packet loss.
The person skilled in the art knows about bandwidth aggregation, estimation and reduction in packet loss based on proxy based network architecture, client-server architecture i.e. by using a counter component in the other side. The systems in the state of the art are not cross layer aware. The existing systems do not perform any transmit queue adaptation for enhancing the throughput based on the network estimation and either dependent on feedback mechanism. They also require both sender and receiver's participation, or transport layer window size. The existing mechanisms for transmit queue management modifies transmission control protocol (TCP) window size and hence the transmit buffer size. It uses the ECN bit (indication of congestion in network) of IP header as a trigger of queue management. The transmit queue management happens in router.
Some of the prior arts known to us will now be discussed to understand the available technical solutions and shortcomings in the state of the art.
Vitalio et al. in “On the impact of active queue management on VoIP quality of service” discloses a router based congestion control scheme. Active queue management using explicit congestion notification is applied for betterment of QoS in case of VoIP. However, the scheme is tested only for VoIP and also user intervention is desired in order to handle congestion when voice quality deteriorates.
Jian et al. in “Applying Active Queue Management to Link Layer Buffers for Real-time Traffic over Third Generation Wireless Networks” discloses active queue management which is applied to the radio link control layer in 3G wireless system. Input from Harq feedback mechanism is used for Active Queue management. The assessment of channel condition between the User equipment and the Base station is used for congestion control. However, the scheme is applied for queue management of the Physical data units (PDU's) but not exactly for the queue of packets.
Some of the lacunae that exists in the prior art discussed above are that, hitherto, the research necessitated existence of counterpart in the destination which leads to nonuse of multiple interfaces simultaneously to perform the transmit queue management based on the network estimation. These approaches also do not make use of any cross layer technique.
Thus there exists a need to solve the long standing problem of reduction of packet loss based on the dynamic network condition without using any corresponding component at the final destination or at any node, or particular network architecture, or using any network proxy or management node and also without performing any modifications in the physical and data link.